


The Thirteenth Life of Stiles Stilinski

by Bunny



Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had gone wrong, again, with his regeneration. At least this time, he’s not alone. Teen Wolf/Doctor Who AU. Stiles is the 13th Doctor, and Lydia is the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought has been nagging at me, so I had to write this. 
> 
> No beta.

The fire takes over the consul before he can properly act on it. It wasn’t the first fire to take over his beloved baby, but after the day he’s had, he can’t act on saving her. His head feels about to explode, and his whole body is rejecting him. He just regenerated, and AGAIN he doesn’t have time to focus on it before he’s crashing. 

“I might need to invest in pilot lessons once I survive this.” His voice isn’t the normal British drawl he’s been used too, and it sounds so young. He spared a quick glance at a mirror and nearly tripped over his own feet, and the pants that were suddenly five times too large. 

“Holy regeneration, Batman! I’ve gone backwards!” He winces as something else in the TARDIS explodes. He could hear the whine of the engines as they attempted to restart themselves. He could also hear the soft cry of a female voice, the same voice that his ship had picked up last regeneration. A perky, intelligent, teenaged girl who had been orphaned and wanted to see the stars. She wanted to see everything, and she reminded him so much of all of them. Of Amy’s bravery, of Donna’s wit, of Rose’s love, of Martha’s raw determination and intelligence. Oh and she showed up River’s uncanny ability to pop up just when he needed her. She was every woman he had ever cared about all rolled into one. But she was sick, and dying. 

He’d let the TARDIS absorb her essence. He was still unsure of how that had happened, but it had. Now he was sorry he had let it happen. He was causing more pain to another person he had loved. He wanted to scream in frustration, to cry all of his sorrow out into the night. But he had to try to land them safety. Maybe he could still save her. Save them. Save everything. 

As each moment pasted it was looking less and less likely. The fire was spreading and the controls weren’t moving. His young friend had started to sing to him as he rest his back against the doors that were melting shut. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe this time he’d go with her. Die a final time and just be done. No more running. No more hiding away from his darkness. 

“Goodbye sweetie. Sorry I ruined everything.” It came out a harsh laugh and he closed his eyes to block the tears threatening to fall. Just as he was ready to give up, the locks clicked behind him and he saw the glowing gold of the heart of the TARDIS open up. The golden light flew from the consul and towards the door and him, flinging them both out into the street. 

The Doctor stared at the burning hulk of his TARDIS as for one final time the doors shut and locked. He was up on his feet and flying to the doors, pounding on them and screaming his anger and sadness into the night. The heart’s light was disappearing into the sky and he let his own tears fall. He was dropping to his knees when a car’s headlights shined onto the scene. 

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was being pulled into the arms of a woman as her husband called someone for help. He could barely think but he could see the woman clearly. She was young, but her eyes showed age lines. He bet she was a teacher. Her husband held himself like the law, and when the Doctor tilted his head just right, he could see the badge. He wondered what they thought of the scene. A police box burning on an empty road, and a child crying hysterically next to it. They must think he was crazy. 

Later they asked for his name and about his parents. Later they took him into their home and feed him and treated him as if he were precious. Later he spilled his guts about himself. All of himself. They had listened with teary eyes and the woman, Elizabeth, had pulled him into her arms and held him as he cried. Jonathan, her husband, had made him hot chocolate and had pulled them both into his arms and sad everything was going to be okay. For once in his very long life, the Doctor believed it. 

Across the small town in a lonely hospital room, a heart monitor, moments from stopped, flashed back into life. The small redheaded girl opened her eyes and gasped out a puff of golden smoke. Her parents swarm her bed, but never saw the gold leave her. Never seen her eyes look towards the window and towards the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since the night of the crash. Stiles, as the Doctor was now called, had stayed with the Stilinski’s. They had wanted a child, and Liz had been unable to bare one, but then there he was. Liz took it as a sign from the heaven, but the Doctor said it was more likely just one last kick of the TARDIS. She’d always knew where he needed to be. Liz had laughed and kissed him on his forehead. 

Jonathan had taken to having a son like any father would have. He took Stiles to ball games, and taught him to ride a bike. Stiles loved doing all of the human things, things he’d denied every doing in any of his previous lives. It was thrilling and he found himself laughing and playing with all of the kids in the neighbor. One of them seemed to stick closer to him and Stiles found himself liking him the best. His name was Scott and Stiles knew he was meant for so much more than the shy nerdy boy he was. But without the TARDIS, he could never show him all that he wanted. Instead Stiles showed him adventure around their small town. He ever took him to play near the remains of the TARDIS. For the first time in far to long, the Doctor had a best friend. 

As Scott and Stiles got older, Stiles grew into his new regeneration. Normally he could become a new person and just roll with it, but growing from a small child into a teenager was new. Thousands of years had passed since he was last a teenager, but he loved it. He knew he was a bit more of a spaz than most teenage boys, and getting into trouble seemed to have followed him right to his new regeneration. People tended to think he was a genius too, which he was, but he hid it.

Of course, like all of Stiles’ previous lives, things took a darker turn. 

He was out at his TARDIS, talking to the darken wood when he heard it. He felt his two hearts slow and he could hear the soft song in the air. An event was taking place that was set. He looked up into the night sky and wished he could be anywhere but there. He knew that in a moment a girl, too young to be put into this position, would run out of the wood pulling a boy. They wouldn’t stop running until she was dead, and maybe not even then. But Stiles couldn’t stop them. He knew the need to run, felt it in his bones every day. But instead he sunk to the ground and pressed his forehead deep into the wood of the TARDIS. 

“Everything happens for a reason.” 

Liz died of cancer a years later. The Doctor had wanted so badly to take her to see the stars when she had gotten sick, but the TARDIS doors had stayed locked to him. The night she died, she asked him if he’d remember her when he finally ran again. He took her hand in his and kissed her forehead.

“I remember everyone.” Jonathan had broken down that night and Stiles stayed tucked into his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had fallen in love with the only red head in his class. Lydia Martin. Jon had laughed and told him it was just a crush. He had laughed it off as just a normal human thing. But Stiles knew better. She was too familiar to him, called to him. He couldn’t place it, but he knew her from somewhere, knew her in his bones. It wasn’t anything to do with him playing human. No this was all Time Lord. 

It was the day after he first spoke to her that the doors to the TARDIS unlocked. 

Stiles had debated showing the TARDIS to Scott, but had decided against it. It wasn’t much to look at, as burned as it was. But he did show Jon, who had asked if he wanted help cleaning her up. Stiles had smiled and bounced into the man, hugging him tightly and saying yes a thousand times. And so every weekend, father and son would go and scrub the inside of the TARDIS. 

Things were perfectly human and normal for Stiles. That was until he caught a conversation of Jon’s. A body had been discovered in the woods. Stiles had jolted with energy and had raced out of the house. He had wanted to run right to the scene of the crime, but he made a detour. 

Stopping by Scott’s house had seemed like a great idea at the time. Until he was facing a bat to the face. He’d have a talk with Scott later about threatening people with blunt objects, but for now he was focused on the adventure on hand, the dead body in the wood. 

Of course things didn’t go like he planned them to and answering Jon’s questions was weird. Jon knew about his past, but none of the other cops did. Also there was Scott, who he had to leave behind. He fiddled with his clothes when he had gotten back to his room. Worry about leaving a friend behind like that. Bad things always happen when he left his friends. But maybe in the small town, he’d get lucky. He had never been a very lucky man, but maybe once he could be. 

He wasn’t a lucky man. Scott had gotten himself bit. Bit by a werewolf. When Stiles had put that together, he half skipped his way to Scott. Of course he couldn’t be as excited as he wanted to be. Things were going to get dangerous, and lives were in danger. But Holy Christmas, Batman! Werewolves!


	4. Chapter 4

Of course things got very exciting after Scott was bit. So exciting in fact, that Stiles now had to find ways to cover up for himself. A werewolves hearing was top notch, and Stiles had two hearts. Even if Scott couldn’t pick up on it, Derek Hale would. So Stiles took to carrying around a small white noise box, and turning it on a very low frequency whenever he was around Derek. Of course this didn’t stop the wolf from threatening him at every turn. But it wasn’t anything that would really scare him. If Derek wanted to scare him, he’d need to turn into a garbage can and start screaming EXTERMINATE. Then Stiles would be scared. 

He did come pretty close to terrified as he was confronted by Derek’s crazy uncle. Watching the man rip into Lydia had made both of his hearts stop and he gasped out a plea for Peter to stop. The man had, but Stiles didn’t know if it was because of him, or the rapidly beating hearts the wolf could hear. Stiles had completely forgotten the white noise box at home. 

When the dust finally settled, Stiles had curled into Jon in their small home and screamed out his frustration. Lydia was in a coma, and Stiles had helped kill a man. A sick man, but he had still helped kill him. He begged Jon as to why he had to do it. Asked if there were another way, why he couldn’t see it. He cried and screamed and begged until he passed out. 

With his own torment going on about Peter’s death, Stiles had completely forgotten about the TARDIS. That was of course, until Lydia went missing from her hospital room. For three days, Stiles helped search for her, and numerous times he had been tempted to contact UNIT to bring in help. But he stopped himself every time. He had come back in time and it was possible Martha was still working for them. He couldn’t risk seeing her. Didn’t think his hearts could take it. Though he did make a mental note to pass on Danny’s file to them. He’d make a great agent someday.

When Lydia returned, things had changed. For some reason, she was glancing at him. Before it was like she couldn’t see him, but when she came back, she could. His hearts fluttered every single time her eyes lock with his. 

However it’s the night before her birthday that it finally clicks. He comes up to ask her a question about her party when her eyes lock with his and he freezes. 

“Did you need something D… Stiles?” The slip wasn’t something he could miss and he stared at her for a full minute before she brushed past him with a muttered “freak”. But Stiles had heard it. He spun around and raced out of the school. In minutes he was unburying the TARDIS and staring in shock at the freshly painted blue wood. He heard footsteps behind him and spun around to lock eyes with Lydia’s. She was wearing a blue short dress and a white leather jacket, and it made her look beautiful. 

“It’s you.” She laughed a giggle of a laugh that had him rushing to her and spinning her around. Years he’d been alone in the small town. Hiding himself away and trying so hard to be human and not forget everything. She clung to him just as hard as he clung to her and whispered how happy she was to find him. 

She explained how that night she had used all her energy to locate a small girl who was dying. Lydia had been very sick and was dead when the heart had found her. She’d taken the body from the girl and gave her parents the daughter they were going to be denied. Stiles told her about Liz and Jon taking him in and giving him a home. She joked about how domestic he was, and he laughed and pulled her into the TARDIS.

The ship was dark, but with a tap of Lydia’s fingers to the consul, it sprung to life. Lights flashing and engines whirling, Stiles raced around the consul, flinging buttons and pulling levers. Lydia watched with a smile on her face. It was like coming home. 

“We can’t leave them. I can’t. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson… They need our help.” He turned to look at her, and her smile never faded. 

“Stopped running have we?”

“Never. Just for once, I figure running towards the danger might be just as fun as running from it.” He laughed and ran down the hall towards his room. There was something he wanted to get before they went out and saved the day. He grabbed the black leather jacket he remembered from his ninth life and then ran back to Lydia, pulling it on with a smile. “Which would work better do you think? Allons-y or Geronimo?” 

“Neither. Let’s just go.” Stiles laughed and flipped a switch, letting the TARDIS dematerialize. In seconds he was reforming in the center of what was probably going to be a very bloody battle between Hunters, Wolves, and the Kanima. Stiles opened the door a bit and looked out, grinning widely at the confused stares of everyone. 

“Hello everyone. Is there anyway we can just, drop the guns? Not a big fan of them myself. Then again, I’m normally the one being shot at. Though I did have a friend, well more of a wife really, River… She loved her guns. Jack did too now that I think about it. But his was more of a military thing.” Lydia pressed a hand to his shoulder and Stiles looked around at the blank faces. “Got away from me there, didn’t it? Oh well. Let me try again.” He stepped out from the TARDIS, hands up in the air as he spun in a circle to see everyone.

“Hello. I’m the Doctor.” Sadly the introduction didn’t seem to have the effect it normally did. Stiles found himself being pulled out of the way by Scott while Lydia scrambled to hold Jackson at bay. Guns were being fired and Stiles could hear people screaming. It was a blood bath and people were going to be killed. But not on his watch.

“Lydia! TARDIS. NOW!” The doors snapped open and Stiles shoved an injured Boyd and Erica through the doors. “Med bay’s the fourth door on the left. It should have a silver container on the counter; it’s got a lotion for wolfsbane poisoning. GO!” Stiles watched the two nod and scramble off to get the container. Lydia was dragging a semi-conscious, and human Jackson into the TARDIS, her eyes glowing faintly gold. Peter was sneaking behind her, slipping inside. Stiles would deal with him later. Once he was sure the rest were safe. 

Scott and Derek were narrowing in on Gerald when Stiles darted around the corner. Isaac was on the ground, bleeding out and Stiles kneeled down to check on him. He was living and healing, but slowly. He needed to get the three back to the TARDIS, which was now on the other side of the house. He closed his eyes and thought hard, just as Scott and Derek came to his side. Derek’s gaze very much said that they would talk later, and Stiles gave him a grin. The sounds of a whirling engine had Stiles laughing and waving good bye to the Argent family. 

“Great timing, Beautiful.” Stiles spun around to smile at Lydia who was leaning against the consul with a grin. Jackson was leaning against her leg, breathing heavy but unharmed. 

“I thought I was sexy? Or did that change?” 

“Oh no. It’ll never change.” He raced over and kissed her on the cheek before setting the course. “Scott, get Isaac down to the med bay will you? Derek, wanna help me find a safe landing spot? It’s been a few years since I’ve flown her.” 

“Just try not to crash us.” Lydia sing songed as she led Jackson down to the med bay with Scott carrying Isaac with him. Derek’s eyes narrowed in on Stiles as he stalked forward. 

“I’m a Time Lord. This is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She’s a time machine along with a space ship. I stole it when I was a young man some thousand years ago. We’ve been through so much. Lydia, she’s her. The heart is in her. It’s why she’s so smart, and why Peter’s bite didn’t take. Time can’t be a werewolf.” He turned to look at Derek and smiled. 

“So. Want to go for a trip?”


End file.
